SBS Volume 38
Important Questions Answered SBS R''' (reader) '''O (Oda) R: Hi there, Oda-sensei! I was just thinking. About the "Doa Doa no Mi". If Sanji ate the Doa Doa no Mi... NAMI COULD NEVER TAKE A BATH. Well, good luck with your work.One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 358 page 26. O: Man, you're so right. It would be like the end of the world. All the women in the world would live in terror of being seen in the bath. It's a horrifying thought. R: The guy in the seat behind me is hitting me with the GOMU GOMU PISTOL, what should I do?? O: That's a big problem. But that would have to be Luffy. Give him some meat, and he'll behave, I bet. R: Oda-sensei!! I saw Oda-sensei!! Said one of my friends!! (E-mail friend) He said you were looking at DIRTY MAGAZINES in a convenience store... don't sweat it too much. I always thought you were like that. Heheheh... I bet that's how you do research for Nami's body!!One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 359 page 46. O: SCOUNDREL!! I would not read such things in the store!! YOU SCOUNDREL!! I'D BUY IT!! R: Hello, Oda-sensei!!! I have a question. On TV, they were saying how the "City of Water" Venice has a high tide called the "Acqua Alta", which forces all the townspeople to wear long boots!! Is this what the Aqua Laguna in Water 7 is modeled upon? O: I'm sure lots of viewers must have seen that program, because I got a lot of these at the same time. Did the name "acqua alta" catch your attention? That's right. Venice is a very famous place in Italy for its "water city" nature, so I decided to make that the design model for this story. But of course, as you know, making things realistic means looking at all the problems of an area too, not just the pretty parts. And naturally, I added lots of manga-style action. But you should know that nothing like this really happens in real life, so feel free to take a vacation there. I'd like to go to Venice someday too. R: Hey! Hey, it's me! Guess what! Oda-sensei!! I got in an accident, and I need 2 million yen right now!! Can you wire me the money? Also, I have a question. Is it possible for a lot of people to share one single fruit, or not? Can you do that? If so, what happens? Thanks for answering!!One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 360 page 66. O: What?! Oh my god! An accident?! OK, here comes your money!! YEAH RIGHT!! You swindler! Prepare to feel the wrath of the ODA SLIDING CHOP! OK, I just gave you a chop to the shin. Now, your answer. One fruit cannot be shared by many people. I get these questions often. The Devil Fruit Abilities are transferred after one bite. After that, it's just a nasty old fruit. In the instance that they take a bite at the same time, the power will belong to the one who swallows first. Nothing will happen if anyone else takes a bite. So in summation, a single fruit cannot give its powers to multiple people. R: There's one thing I don't understand. What kind of fish is a "Longhorn cowfish"? Obviously, Tom-san's got to be a bit overweight, right?! Can you give us one of your beautiful drawings, Ei-chan?! Thanks! O: Yep. It looks like this. The skin is poisonous. (Tom-san's isn't.) (Swindling money is a crime!!) R: Hi there, Oda-sensei!! I was watching a pirate movie on DVD with subtitles, and I noticed the actors were saying something about "Davy Jones's Locker". But the subtitles said "turned into fishfood". Could this Davy be the Davy in Davy Back Fight?! Was Davy Jones a real life pirate? Please tell us.One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 361 page 86. O: Well, to be clear, "Davy Back" doesn't exist in any legend. Davy Back Fight is a game that exists only in the world of One Piece. But the "Davy Jones Locker" that Robin mentions in Volume 33 is a well-known legend among sailors in real life. There are several different accounts, but in general there was a lying, no-good pirate named Davy Jones, a greedy deck chief who was famous for putting all the crew's valuables in his own locker. He was so wicked, even for a pirate, that one day the Devil himself cursed Davy to live at the bottom of the sea forever, swabbing the deck of a sunken ship and placing all the sunken treasure into his locker, where it would never be seen again. So when pirates say "Put 'im in Davy Jones' locker!!" it means "sink 'im to the bottom o' the sea!!" R: Question for Odacchi. When the Sea Train leaves in Chapter 354 "Sea Train", is that kid with the runny nose in the bottom left Paulie?! If you don't answer me, I'll tie you up with ropes!! (totally kidding)One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 366 page 146. R: Oda-sensei! Oda-sensei!! Are those girls in the Sea Train in Volume 37 Mozu and Kiwi?! Oh... ohh...!! They used to be so cute...!! And look at them now... I don't remember raising them to be that way! Daddy is so sad. I'm gonna cry.One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 364 page 146. O: Oh yeah, I got a whole bunch of these. Of course, I drew them because I knew you would all notice. You're both right. Paulie took this excitement to heart and is still building ships today. Kiwi and Mozu also tried to be shipwrights, but they failed the Galley-La Company tests, turned bad, and then found work under Franky's lead. And by the way, The other guy I've shown above is another one of the Franky Family members, Zambai. He also wanted to be a shipwright, failed, and turned to crime. The Franky Family is all of the rejects and scoundrels of Water Seven working together. To them, Franky is like a savior. R: Oda-sensei, please draw Enel-sama without his hat! I want to see it!One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 365 page 166. O: ALL DONE! Wow... look at that punch perm!! He looks like some old lady... oops. I shouldn't have said that. Run for it!! (escape) rumble rumble KABOOM!!! Gyaa!! R: Odacchi! I read One Piece! And laugh! And cry! I'm such a huge x(infinity) fan! So, I have a question for Odacchi and the Straw Hat Pirates! There are Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter Islands. Which is everyone's favorite? O: A question for everyone. Let's have everyone give their answer in turn! Take it away! You have 16 choices! *Summer Island Sum-Spr-Aut-Win *Spring Island Sum-Spr-Aut-Win *Autumn Island Sum-Spr-Aut-Win *Winter Island Sum-Spr-Aut-Win *'Luffy:' Hmmm, well, I like summer, but snow is so great! Hmm. *'Zoro:' I'll take autumn. A nice autumn on an Autumn Island for good exercise. I wanna get stronger. *'Nami:' I'll take summer! How about a nice summer beach on a Spring Island. *'Sanji:' Personally, I'll take a Robin-chan on a Nami-san Island! Ooohoo! *'Usopp:' Are you stupid, that's not a choice!! So anyways, I think... summer on an Autumn Island would be best for developing weapons! While fishing. *'Chopper:' I can't stand the heat... I like the spring on a Winter Island!! *'Robin:' I suppose I'd take an autumn on a Spring Island, good weather for reading and relaxing. *'Luffy:' OK!! I made my choice!! ANYWHERE WHERE THERE'S MEAT!!! Oda: All right. I don't know if that's a valid answer, but whatever. See you in the SBS next volume!! Goodbye!!! Oh, I'll take a winter hot spring on a Summer Island. References Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 38